1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential adapted for a vehicle.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The Examined Patent Application Publication of NO. Hei3-33939 describes a differential.
An engine rotates a differential casing under a driving force. A bevel-gear type differential mechanism includes output side-gears, which distribute a driving force to left and right wheels through respective axles.
The side-gears and the differential casing have respective multiplate-clutches located between them.
The multiplate-clutches receive the side-gears under an engagement-reactive force to be engaged, with a torque-sensing differential-limiting function to limit the differential motion in the differential mechanism.
The differential casing is provided with actuators on both left and right sides. The respective actuators attract corresponding side-gears via corresponding axles to engage corresponding multiplate-clutches for regulating the differential-limiting function.